Trouble
by KatSumeragi1313
Summary: Songfic: For those who don't think personality transcends time, this is for you. A stressed out rock star escapes his life to have a smoke with a struggling drifter, and learns a few things about life, love, and himself. Possible AxelDemyx?


Don't cry, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry.

This fic uses the lyrics of "Trouble" by Coldplay.

For those of you who think personality cannot transcend time, for those of you who know everything happens for a reason, this is for you.

Nobodies aren't an exception.

Do you think Demyx was always so happy?

Maybe not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Oh no, I see,_

_A spider web is tangled up with me,_

Finally the show was over.

He escaped off the stage and went through the alleyway door. He placed his leather-draped body in front of the door so no one would beg him back for the autographs, and the fans, and the backstage after party. His manager would cover for him. "Oh, that's just Myde for you. He's not the social type. It's sad really, the entertainment biz is all about people!" he'd say through those thick star-shaped sunglasses of his.

He fumbled through his shadowy trench coat pockets for a cigarette and his trademark lucky striped lighter. The stick was held in by his teeth while he flicked his lighter a hundred times a second for a miniscule flame. He was too frustrated now, so it was thrown against the brick wall in front of him. The fluid and the cracked shell fell into the trash can below. Luckily he carried a spare one, a bright green one. Now everyone would want a bright green lighter because it was his.

"Friggin' sheep," he muttered as the fire in the lighter ignited and burned his cigarette's tip.

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

Myde watched the smoke from his cigarette float through the soulless alley and past the silhouettes of the skyscrapers. Then it got to the moon, where it disintegrated in its light. He ruffled his blonde mop of hair and kept his mesmerizing stare into the moon.

How long had it been since he'd taken up this whole musician thing? Five years? He started out playing guitar for some cheap local band and he survived on Top Ramen and tap water. Then he was discovered by his manager and became the biggest thing since sliced bread. He had finally been found, his true talents were now spread worldwide. That's what any young striving rocker would want.

Except him.

He couldn't even piss without being spotted by the paparazzi nowadays. He was such a normal and laid-back kind of guy that all of this fame had been getting to his head. Everyone around him had bugged him on his new image change. They'd say something like "Myde, why don't you have a girlfriend? You need a pick-me-up once and a while" or "We can't stand seeing you mopey all the time. Smile for the camera!" Well, with all of the free time he didn't have, how was he supposed to find a good enough girlfriend and/or a shrink to get this stress out?

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

Yeah. Love. That was something he'd have an easy time finding. Not his soul, or his real purpose, but love. He had a girlfriend once, in high school, but he wasn't lying to the press when he said it has to be the right one or else he wouldn't even talk to her.

"It's overrated anyway," he laughed. "Love is overrated."

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

He heard the clanging of some trash cans and the screeches of a tomcat, and screamed to the dead end. "Scram, you stupid mutt! Give a guy some quiet time!"

"What do you think I am, a damn cat?"

The musician was startled. From the dark depth staggered a guy about his age with unruly hair colored with reds and browns. His eyes were terrifying with a bright green so piercing and bloodshot. His jeans and black tee were torn in some areas and there was a lengthy cut on his right bicep.

"I don't have any money, so don't bother me," the arrogant rocker said.

"What, so now I'm a homeless drunk cat? I just saw you standing out here and spouting some crazy crap so I thought I'd talk to you. God, you act like you're king of the world and you're just some nobody" the mystery man huffed.

"You don't know who I am?" Myde asked. Who was this guy anyway, to never hear of him? And why was he being so friendly to him? He bet there was a knife or a gun in his pocket. Oh no, he was going to get mugged in the alleyway of a famous nightclub!

"Nope. The name's Lea, got it memorized? I'll be the guy you'll see on TV everywhere!"

Myde scoffed. "Really, and why is that, Lea?"

"Because I'm going to be a famous singer someday!"

_Oh no I see,_

_A spider web and it's me in the middle,_

"You don't want to do that." Myde sternly said as he puffed on his cigarette some more.

"Why? You in the same boat as me?"

"No, I've wanted that for all my life, but after getting out of the boat for five years, it's hell." Lea fell silent. He motioned to have a cigarette and the singer reached back into his coat for his carton. He threw it to him and Lea pulled out his lighter, a long black one with flames on it. Myde laughed even more.

"Who would've guessed that people had lighters without stripes."

"So, you haven't told me what your name is!" Lea said, quickly changing the subject.

"It's Myde. Just Myde."

"Myde, huh? Where have I heard that before? Wait…" He searched every corner of his brain and the lightbulb finally went on. "You were on some magazine cover this month, like Pulse or New Rock City, right? My girlfriend read that article and said you reminded her of me. Strange, you're much uglier than me."

"So if you have a girlfriend, why are you wandering in an alley?"

"Because I always have. It's hard to change your habits when they're little things like that. I guess you could just call me a street urchin at the same time."

_So I twist and turn,_

_Here I am in my little bubble,_

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

They stood in silence for a while and smoked their cigarettes. The end of Myde's had broken off into a small puddle he was standing in with his steel-toe boots. This whole night was too surreal for him. He meets some random man in the alley where he escaped from his fans, and now they were smoking buddies. The whole time in the nothingness, they were just staring at each other, aqua meets terra.

"Hey Myde, why don't you like being a singer?" the wild man mused.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't care for it. I don't want you to be dissuaded from your dreams or anything."

"Myde, I'm walking dark alleys at eleven-thirty at night and I'm standing with an ungrateful superstar, smoking cheap cigarettes. It's not like I don't have time on my hands." He winked one of his emerald eyes.

"It's just that…I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of an anti-social person, and when your managers and stylists control your life, you can't do anything about it. You have to run away from reporters constantly and…I don't have time for my own life." Saying all that took a huge load off of his shoulders. And it was nice to be able to talk to someone, not a businessman or fan, but a normal person. It was amazing.

"So that's why you said love was overrated. Because you've never been in love before. Trust me when I say this: you want to find that one person for you and you have to fast. Someone like you needs that!" He dropped the remnants of his light into the puddle to float with Myde's. "My Julia man, she was the sweetest gal someone could ask for. Even when guys like us can't get inspiration, or can't find a gig, she was the type that can bring you back up in an instant! She was so kind…beautiful…everything."

Lea was beginning to have the smile from their conversation wilt and Myde stopped that arc.

"So if you're a singer, let me hear something" he demanded.

"No, since you're professional and all, you're just gonna laugh at me! I know better!"

"No, I'm serious! Let me hear you!"

Lea pouted. "Fine, but if you laugh at me, I'll shove a guitar up your ass."

"Good to know."

Lea cleared his throat, and began singing a sorrowful melody.

"Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,

I never meant to do you wrong,

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm…"

It hypnotized Myde, with his rich voice and the beautiful tone. How could someone like this go unnoticed? He sounded better than _he_ did, and he was just some guy stuck as a night wanderer. He felt ashamed even, for this talent to be wasted in darkness.

"See, I told you it wasn't much. It's just a requiem…if that's what it's called," Lea drifted off.

"For who?"

"Julia."

_They spun a web for me,_

"She died two years ago from leukemia and I couldn't do anything to save her. The hospital kicked us out because we didn't have enough money to pay for treatment. We didn't even have insurance because neither of us had regular jobs. I was trying to get discovered by someone, and she was a writer. Neither of us said to the other 'You should get a real job,' because we wanted each other to work with each other's passion. Now I wish I didn't listen to her…"

More silence. Myde wished he felt that kind of pain. It'd probably get his mind off of fame if he lost a loved one, although that was a terrible thing to say.

"But why am I saying all this to you?" Lea continued. "I barely know you!"

"I think…I think it's because we've never found a good friend for a really long time."

_They spun a web for me,_

"That's just about it, I guess."

"Yeah…"

Lea lifted his back from the brick wall and began pacing around the alley.

"I think I'm going to go home now."

"Why? I thought we were having fun." Myde didn't want him to leave so soon. He'd finally found someone to talk to, like a real person that could give a shit what happened to him.

"Well, you know…sometimes people have a weird sixth sense, and I just keep seeing the same thing over and over again today. I think I should get some rest, you know. I really did enjoy talking to you though." Lea made a faint smile, and a meaningless wave.

"Wait, can't you give me your number or something, so we can meet up again if I'm in town?"

"How about this: the next time you have a show here, just expect I'll be here waiting for you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Myde smiled at his new friend, watching him get swallowed back into the dark alley.

"Just remember," Lea shouted "there's someone out there for everybody, so don't give up!"

"Yeah," Myde replied, then under his breath said "but I think you've made it too hard now, Lea."

--------

Lea had gotten to the other side of the block and was walking to his shabby apartment on Sunset and Fourth. He couldn't smile anymore, and looked up to the full moon in its fury.

"If either of us make it out alive…I'll meet you again, Myde."

--------

Myde took another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up with his green lighter, the one that would remind him of the drifter's eyes. He heard more clanging from the place where Lea had stumbled, and his eyes perked up.

"I swear, if you're messing with me Lea, I'm going to kill you."

The figure didn't respond. He could see it's shape, and it definitely wasn't Lea. Its head was rusty armor and its hands were jagged and blood re. His eyes winded and his whole body was stunned. He couldn't move. He was completely frozen. This is what the news was calling the reason so many people had been disappearing in the past few months.

A Heartless.

"So this is what your sixth sense told you, huh Lea?"

--------

The Shadow with the zigzag ears and the beady yellow eyes stood on the stoop of his apartment building, and he halted and dropped his key ring. He sighed and smiled again. He took out his lighter and clutched it in his hand while the Heartless readied itself.

"I should have asked for a cigarette for the road. You'll give me one in the afterlife, right Myde?"

_They spun a web for me._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I guess it's implied AxelDemyx…or in this case LeaMyde. Sad though, right?

Review are always welcomed, because I'm trying to get better at love stories …


End file.
